Could I book a room please?
by BookNinja02
Summary: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods Percy mentions that he once asked Athena if he could book a room at the Palace Athena. Here's what happened. Now includes other stories that have been mentioned but never explained.
1. Can I book a room please?

Can I book a room?

So... I was researching information about the gods to write a book telling all the new demigods everything they need to know. One thing that I found out was a story about Athena' s friend Pallas and that she looked so much like Athena that people called Athena Pallas Athena. So naturally I asked Athena a question I quickly regretted.

One day I was casually roaming the streets of New York in search of something to do (don't judge I was bored.) As I walked past the empire state building I had fantastic idea. I'll go surprise Annabeth while she's designing temples for the gods. So I stood in the elevator as it went up 600 floors playing staying alive. I was going to start dancing but there was a minor god in there too who already looked scared of me. Yeah I'm cool like that. When we eventually made it up to olympus the minor god ran off to tell his friends about his 600 floor journey with the hero of olympus.

It took me a while to find Annabeth but I eventually found her talking to my dad.

"Hey son!" He exclaimed

"Hey dad!" I replied

"I'll leave you two alone." he said flashing away

"Hey Annie." I said cheerfully

"Don't call me Annie and what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked smiling

"I was bored." I stated

She showed me her designs and after ten minutes we'd already been bombarded by Aphrodite squealing about Percabeth (still don't know what that is) being the cutest couple ever.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice yell that I recognised straight away. It was Athena.

"Oh, it's you!" She said her voice laced with disgust

"Hi lady Athena." I said as cheerful as I could be.

"Why are you here?"She asked

"Um... I wanted to know if I could book a room at the Palace Athena?" I asked smiling

That is how I ended up being pecked by owls. Note to self don't provoke Athena.

**This is a one-shot though if you want to see other parts of any of the books that are not explained then I will do them on this story. I will take suggestions**


	2. What Happened in Albania?

**What Happened in Albania?**

_That didn't seem to reassure Nico, but his eyes were already half closed. "Okay...but go easy. We don't want another Albania"_

As Nico drifted off, he remembered what happened at Albania and why it was so embarrassing and terrible. It was the first place they'd shadow travelled to and they'd landed in an alley. Nico had lent against the statue and had started to fall asleep until he heard a sudden noise.

"Meow."

Nico screamed and jumped into the closet thing he could find. Reyna' s arms. Reyna looked at him shocked but that shock slowly turned to amusement.

"Nico it's only a cat." She said holding in her laughter

"Exactly. They're evil." Nico argued his case.

Suddenly Reyna dropped him. Nico glared at her until he heard something scurry past him. He heard a scream. He looked at Reyna, who was yelling at a mouse to go away. He looked over at Reyna and started to laugh.

"You're scared of mice?" He laughed maliciously

"You aren't?" Reyna asked outraged "at least I'm not afraid of cats."

"Yeah, but cats have claws that they could scratch you with. What is a little mouse going to do to you?" Nico questioned her.

"Cats are cute. Mice have gross, long tails." She glared at him

"What's the mouse going to to you with its tail? Is it going to stick it up your nose?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Reyna shouted

Suddenly Nico saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye and seconds later he was surrounded by cats. The cats were clawing at his feet and he noticed they were trying to get to the mice that had gathered behind him. It seemed that Reyna had noticed this too as she had started screaming again.

Nico didn't know who long it was before Coach Hedge had returned from scouting the area but it felt like an eternity. He looked at them and immediately started laughing.

"Both of you grab on to the Athena Parthenos or I'm leaving without you." Nico threatened and just before he grabbed the statue he heard a scream fly from coach Hedge's mouth. It turns out the coach is terrified of dogs.

"Lets never speak of this again." Coach Hedge screamed as he grabbed the statue.

"Agreed!" Nico and Reyna shouted together before they shadow travelled away.


End file.
